


Take it Slow

by Emejig16



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2009 Era (Phandom), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Dan Howell, First Time, First Time Bottoming, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Smut, Top Phil Lester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 00:47:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17335526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emejig16/pseuds/Emejig16
Summary: A fluffy and smutty oneshot about Dan and Phil’s first time.





	Take it Slow

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Will you write a 2009 Dan and Phil smut where maybe it's their first time or anything 2009 dnp smut honestly
> 
> I sure can! Sometimes you just gotta write some smut with little to no plot. Hope you all enjoy :)

Prompt:

                                             

 

 

* * *

 

 

The third time Dan comes to visit is just as lovely as the first two times he came up north. Phil argues that this time is even better because he’s going to be there with him for a whole week. He wants to spoil Dan as much as he can afford to, but he knows better than to have a concrete day plan with Dan.

It’s a Saturday afternoon and Phil’s plans for the day have already been derailed. The two of them were getting dressed to finally start the day, and yet somehow they are back on Phil’s bed and they are inseparable––a tangle of limbs and kisses. Dan is straddling Phil’s thigh, his body weight pinning Phil against the pillows on his bed.

Phil wishes he was strong enough to not fall prey to Dan like this, but he can’t help it. Dan turns him on that much. Once Dan gets him going, and he always does, he will do whatever Dan wants him to. He smiles at the way the sunlight reflects off Dan’s brown eyes. Maybe it’s  because he is absolutely smitten but he swears Dan has the prettiest eyes and lashes he’s ever seen.  
  
“What?” Dan questions softly, blushing under Phil’s gaze.  
  
“Nothing—just can’t believe you’re here with me.” Phil comments back, running a hand through Dan’s natural hair. Dan had been too lazy to straighten it this morning and Phil wonders if he’ll ever get to see his curls like this ever again.  
  
Dan leans into Phil’s touch and grins. “And you think I can?” He places a chaste kiss to the underside of Phil’s chin and sighs contentedly.  
  
Phil places his hands on Dan’s hips and strokes the warm skin. There’s only been a handful of times where Phil has felt this close to someone; but maybe it’s the blue skies and rays of sunlight streaming through the blinds that are making his mind hazy and drunk with something akin to love. Then there’s Dan, with his dimple and splattering of freckles sucking his neck and rubbing his chest that has him drifting back to Earth and in the clouds all at once.  
  
“Dan,” Phil begins, his breath catching in his throat. Phil sits up more and pulls Dan into his lap.  
  
“Yeah?” Dan mumbles, gazing down at the way Phil is holding both of his hands.  
  
“I hate to be this forward, but have you ever had sex with a guy before?” Phil asks.  
  
“No.” Dan says in small voice. He shifts uncomfortably. “Does that bother you?”  
  
“Of course not. I just wanted to know.” Phil reassures, squeezing Dan’s hands. He’s unsure of how to continue from here. The last thing he wants to do is make Dan feel like he has to do something he’s not ready for.  
  
“I would like to though. Especially if you’re that guy.” Dan replies, looking away shyly.  
  
“I want to be your first,” Phil says. “But only when you’re ready.” Phil means that; if he has to wait another year, he would do that just for Dan.  
  
“I want to—I mean, I am.” Dan responds, making eye contact with Phil. “I mean, why do you think I was in the shower for so long.” He adds with an eyebrow raise.  
  
“Oh.” Phil says, at a loss for words for a brief moment. “So you were just hoping I’d say something?”  
  
“Not exactly, but I’m glad you did.” Dan says with a small smile.  
  
Phil cups Dan's cheeks and kisses Dan tenderly. He lets go of Dan’s hands so he can rest his hands on Dan’s lower back to pull him closer to him.

In Phil’s head, he and Dan’s first time doesn’t happen at a time like this. He thinks it would’ve been on some king bed in an expensive hotel room that has the best view of the city skyline. But then again, only cliche dictates that first times are supposed to be at night or in some spectacular location. Maybe the spontaneity of a moment is what makes a first time special; no matter what you plan it will always happen when it’s meant to. Even if that means on a Saturday afternoon.  
  
The blue and green duvet manages to slip off the edge of the bed as the two of them make out. Phil slides his hand up Dan’s thigh, feeling as goosebumps start to rise underneath his fingertips. He squeezes Dan’s bum before continuing to massage Dan’s thighs.

Soft moans and lip smacks fill the room as Dan rocks his hips into Phil. Phil’s entire body is so warm compared to his and with every graze of the skin, he wants this that much more. His hand wanders to Phil’s bulge so he can rub Phil through his pants.

Phil attaches his lips properly to Dan’s neck, kissing and sucking it. His hands slowly find their way to his bum, cupping it as he grinds his hips into Dan’s. He lets his lips graze the area before sucking the skin. The sound of Dan’s gasp only makes Phil want to make Dan feel even better.

When the two finally pull away from each other, Dan’s neck is lined with little red and purple patches and he insists on continuing to grind up against Phil. Eventually, Phil finds it in himself to stop Dan so that he can have them flip positions.

“Just lie back,” Phil murmurs as he fixes the pillows so Dan can be comfortable. Dan obliges and watches as Phil moves to sit in between his legs.

Phil briefly runs his hand over Dan’s clothed cock. He slowly eases Dan’s pants down and gives Dan’s cock a few strokes. He places a firm hand on Dan’s lower stomach as his hand moves up and down, watching as Dan squirms slightly with every pump. The small whimpers leaking out of Dan’s mouth are absolutely tantalizing. It is thrilling to know that Dan is this aroused just from the kissing and grinding they’ve been doing.

“Don’t worry, I’ll take care of you.” Phil says softly. He reaches for the lube that is in the night stand and opens the bottle. He pours the lube onto his fingers and kisses Dan again as he slowly slides a finger into Dan. He feels as Dan’s lips quiver against his and pulls away briefly.

  
“Still okay?” He asks, pumping his finger in and out of Dan slowly.  
  
“Yeah, keep going.” Dan affirms, his breathing picking up pace.  
  
When Dan lets out a tiny gasp as soon as Phil inserts a second finger, Phil waits for a moment before going back to fingering him. A stream of mewls and expletives slip out of Dan’s mouth as Phil works his fingers in and out.

Dan thinks he’s actually floating. The thought of Phil fingering him crosses his mind more often than not and now it was actually happening. He is blissed out, mouth hanging open as Phil’s fingers open him up. Dan makes sure not to lose himself too much because he’s sure he could come just from this feeling.

Phil fingers Dan for another moment before he pulls his fingers out all together. He watches as Dan’s chest rises and falls, and can’t help but giggle when Dan gives him a sheepish grin.

“Are you sure you don’t want to make it more romantic?” Phil asks, smiling at the way Dan is looking at him, all doe eyed and dreamy. He closes his eyes as Dan places his hand on his jaw and kisses him.  
  
“This is romantic.” Dan says, meaning every word.  
  
Dan knows why Phil is asking. Dan often talks about love like he was in some cliché rom-com. He is all about the candles, rose petals, and grand gestures yet sometimes all he needs is a still moment. That’s what this is, a break from the day where he only exists with Phil. His fingers caress the back of Phil’s neck as Dan steadies his own heart rate.  
  
Phil only feeds more into his daydreams. Since he actually has the means to spoil Dan, he takes every chance he can. That’s why he has to ask if this is romantic, because he wouldn’t put his blue and green bedroom on the “romantic list”. Dan’s luggage is half open with clothes strewn about and there a posters curling off the wall, along with the clutter that just exists in Phil’s room. Phil wants nothing more than the best for Dan, but if he says this setting was what he wanted then it must be fine.  
  
“Okay, I’m going to grab a condom.” Phil says, pecking Dan’s cheek. Once the wrapped condom is in his hands, he sits across from Dan. “You still want to do this?”  
  
“Yes, I want to have sex with you.” Dan says with a giggle.  
  
“Just wanted to make sure you were still comfortable.” Phil replies, tearing into the condom package and putting it on. He adds a little more lube to his cock just in case.  
  
Phil gives Dan another look as he lines himself up with him. After Dan nods with a small smile, Phil slowly starts to push himself in. He notices the way Dan gasps and bites his lip. For a brief moment, Phil is terrified that he didn’t spend enough time opening Dan up, or that he hadn’t used nearly enough lube. He wants this to feel great for Dan and he did not want to settle for anything less.

“Is this okay?” Phil asks, placing a soft kiss to Dan’s temple.

“Yeah,” Dan replies with a small grunt. “Just give me a minute.”

The two lie there, breathing heavily while Dan adjusts to the feeling of Phil inside him. Dan closes his eyes as Phil’s nose brushes up against his neck. Nothing has happened yet but he still feels so close to Phil. He’s aware of the little things: how warm Phil’s chest is against his, the thump of his own heartbeat in his ears, and the softness of Phil’s skin. To say he is at ease doesn’t encompass all he is feeling.

“Keep going.” Dan breathes.

Phil pushes more of himself into Dan. It is relieving to feel his cock slide into Dan with less resistance now; it lets Phil knows that Dan isn’t tense and more importantly, isn’t in pain. Once he’s able to push all the way into Dan, he pauses again to give Dan time to adjust. In the meantime, Phil presses gentle kisses all over Dan’s face and neck. He whispers to Dan, “Let me know when you feel ready for me to move.”

“You can move now.” Dan finally sighs after a couple of minutes.

“I’ll go slow.” Phil says, brushing a few curls from Dan’s forehead.  
  
And Phil is true to his word. He slowly pulls out of Dan and pushes back in, working on maintaining a controlled rhythm. Contrary to what most people think, Phil has not had a lot of sex up until this point in his life. Most of the time he has absolutely no idea what he’s really doing but he knows to listen to moans.  
  
For Dan, it feels different. He has spent his fair share of time getting off by fingering himself and fucking himself with a dildo while fantasizing about this very moment before. It hurts more than he thought it would, but it still feels good. He’s lost himself in the way Phil’s slow thrusts push him deeper into the mattress and finds himself comforted by Phil’s murmurs in his ear.

“Does it feel okay?” Phil asks, rolling his thrusts in and out of Dan.

“S’ good,” Dan moans, wrapping his arms around Phil. He buries his face into the side of his shoulder, feeling as Phil’s thrusts that make his whole body shake. He closes his eyes and focuses on Phil–his hands, his breath, his thrusts.  
  
“Wrap your legs around me. It will give me a better angle.” Phil suggests, replanting his hands on either side of Dan’s head.  
  
“Okay.” Dan pants back, following Phil’s instructions. He places his hands flat against Phil’s back, caressing him and feeling the flex of Phil’s muscles.  
  
Phil still isn’t drilling into Dan, it just didn’t seem right. He commits himself to a slow grind, reveling in Dan’s soft touches. Deep down a part of Phil wants to be a pornstar right now and show off all different tactics he’s learned but he knows this is all in his head. He knows Dan and him are so far away from that experience. For now, they falter and giggle as they figure it out together. Phil leans in for a kiss and they knock foreheads and teeth but neither really care; what matters to them is that they are here in this moment together.  
  
“Ahh—Phil,” Dan whimpers, hands moving to hold onto Phil’s neck.  
  
“Are you okay? Does it hurt again?” Phil asks, voice dripping with concern.  
  
“No—feels— _ah_ — _fuck_ —there.” Dan moans, doing his best to push back onto Phil.  
  
Phil grins a little and tries to recreate that feeling for Dan. It brings him more pleasure knowing that Dan is really enjoying all of this. He loves it when Dan pulls him down closer, so that he can go deeper. He can’t help himself and lets out a moan of his own as Dan peppers kisses all along his jawline.  
  
His imagination couldn’t have dreamed this moment no matter how many times he thinks about it. The stuttering, the creaking of his old bed frame, and the oddly soothing feel of Dan’s feet rubbing along his back. Maybe this is what reveling in passion is all about; drinking in those little moments.  
  
“Uh.. Phil,” Dan whines, his body beginning to tense.  
  
“Shh it’s okay, just breathe.” Phil mumbles back. He rests his forehead against Dan’s and watches as Dan’s eyes flutter shut.  
  
Phil doesn’t want to miss a single second of this. Honestly, up until this moment, Phil wasn’t entirely sure that Dan would be able to come just from him fucking him but he seems to have been disproved. He gazes at Dan, taking in how flushed his face is, and the breath he sucks in before whimpering quietly as his orgasm tears through him.  
  
His whole body is shaking and Dan swears he’s never had an orgasm that intense. All he thinks to do is caress Phil’s face and want to help him feel what he just felt.  
  
Phil can only look on completely lovestruck as Dan runs his thumb along his jawline, mumbling at how much he values him.

“Are you back with me bear?” Phil asks, rubbing the inside of Dan’s thighs affectionately.

Dan nods. “Yeah but cloud nine was the shit.” He replies with a giggle.  
  
Phil chuckles softly and rolls his eyes before he slowly pulls out.

“I’m gonna finish real quick,” Phil says, gingerly pulling out of Dan.  
  
“No, let me do it.” Dan breaths as he takes a hold of Phil’s cock once it’s no longer inside of him.  
  
“Dan you don’t—“ Phil starts, unable to hold back the moan that slips past his lips as Dan strokes his cock.  
  
“I want to.” Dan assures as he discards the condom Phil had on.

Dan sits up more and watches as Phil moves closer to him and sits on his heels. As he begins stroking Phil’s cock, he attaches his lips to Phil’s chest sucking the skin leaving small bruises where his lips had been. Dan’s lips continue to travel down to Phil’s nipple, where he begins to kiss and nip lightly at it.

The sound of Phil’s moans echo throughout the room as he focuses on the sensation of Dan’s hand trailing up and down his cock. They haven’t even known each other for that long, yet Dan already knows what he likes––what makes him really unravel. It feels dramatic to describe it all as erotic but that’s what this is for him. Dan is relentless on his nipples and does that thing with his index finger that just drives Phil up a wall.

While Phil is thrusting into his fist, Dan thinks about how much Phil loves him, how much he cares for him, and how lucky Dan is to have found him. It’s probably weird that all of this is going through his mind as he tosses Phil off, but he supposes it is just a product of the intensity of emotions running through him.

“Don’t stop,” Phil groans, his hips jerking up like an instinct. Phil wraps ran his hand around the back of Dan’s neck, pulling him closer to his chest. A shaky breath escapes his lips as Dan speeds up.

Then Dan’s lips are back against his and Phil is so damn close. He’s thrusting clumsily into Dan’s hand, muttering all the swears he tries not to say before he falls silent. Phil’s mouth falls open and he lets out a couple of shuddery breaths as he comes into Dan’s hand.

“Was that good baby?” Dan asks, discreetly wiping his hand against Phil’s sheets.

“Absolutely perfect.” Phil replies breathlessly.

In the background of Phil’s room, the sun is beginning to set. The room illuminates orange and yellow as the day gives its final breath before slipping into night. Dan and Phil lie there in the middle of Phil’s mattress, sheets having been discarded at some point earlier. Phil runs his hands through Dan’s hair, ruffling through a combination of damp knots and curls. He smiles at Dan who is just drawing little circles over his chest, humming something he can’t quite make out.  
  
They have been quiet like this for a moment now, just basking in the afterglow and trying to calm down from well everything.  
  
“How do you feel?” Phil finally asks.  
  
“Great.” Dan replies softly. “Really great.”  
  
“Yeah?” Phil says, using his fingertips to massage Dan’s scalp. Dan leans into his touch more and smiles.  
  
“Obviously. I just can’t believe it really happened you know? It’s like I’m on the other side of something,” Dan muses.  
  
“On the other side of what? Virginity?” Phil questions with a giggle.  
  
“No, not virginity.” Dan retorts with an eyeroll. “I don’t know yet but it’s something bigger than us. I’m being dramatic; I’m just feeling a lot of things.” Dan rambles with a sheepish grin.  
  
“It’s all good; I think I know what you mean.” Phil says. He places a chaste kiss to the top of Dan’s head.

“The day is gone huh?” Dan comments, looking up at Phil apologetically. He knows he was the cause of the day’s plan changing but he can definitely say it was well worth it.

“Not entirely. I was going to surprise you with seven o’clock dinner reservations at that one restaurant you said you wanted to go to.... Surprise!”

“Phil you didn’t have to.”

“Com’on, let’s get ourselves cleaned up so I can spoil you some more.”

Eventually the two of them manage to make it off the bed and successfully finish getting dressed, unlike earlier. All throughout, Dan can’t stop thinking about how much he loves Phil, and how great the rest of his week is going to be with Phil.

 


End file.
